1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna assembly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device capable of receiving digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) services, such as digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (DVB-T), is often provided with a TV antenna. However, the TV antenna is generally installed inside the electronic device, such that signal reception of the TV antenna is interfered.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.